


Day to Day

by DedeWinter1767



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedeWinter1767/pseuds/DedeWinter1767
Summary: After the Moscow tournament, Beth Harmon's life continues ...next chapter very soon
Relationships: Beth Harmon & Jolene, Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Day to Day

While Beth was in that park playing chess with all those old people, she found a peace that she hadn't had in a long time.  
She played chess for the simple fact of playing, because she loved chess, because chess is something beautiful and those older men knew it and thought the same as her, they had the same passion.  
She didn't mind getting to the airport, she didn't mind missing her flight or the president, she just enjoyed the moment.  
So the afternoon passed, from one moment to another more people arrived but she did not mind, she just enjoyed it.  
And when the sun started to go down, she said goodbye and started walking in search of a vehicle, it was time to go home.  
Having missed her flight she had to wait at the airport, although that was far from bothering her, she read, rested and above all thought.  
He thought of the things that awaited him at home, he thought of Jolene, his first friend and his sister, the person who believed in her even at her worst.  
I think of her friends, of Mike, Matt and Harry, of Townes, how despite having disappointed them at some point, they supported her in the most important game of her life.  
Finally she thought of Benny, someone who knew her flaws, who saw them and wanted to help her, who understood her and her love of chess, she thought about how she let him down and hurt him.  
Benny was different, if he was sincere he was the first person for whom he had true romantic feelings. At first she just seemed like an irritating man, with her stupid hat that she never takes off, and as time went by she was able to see beyond the facade, beyond the hat and coat, beyond the knife.  
And when she saw beyond her walls, it was inevitable to fall in love little by little.  
Because yes, Elizabeth "Beth" Harmon had a crush on Benny Watts.  
Before she did not know if he reciprocated her feelings, after all having sex does not always mean something and after all the pain it caused her, she thought that it would be strange if she hated her, after all she told her not to call him.  
However, being alone waiting for her plane, she was sure that she should try to apologize, maybe I will never forgive her or return her feelings, but she could not allow herself to lose Benny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to writing, so have a hard time, the next chapter will come soon ;)


End file.
